


Gods Among Men

by birdfeathers6



Category: Loki - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Dean, Castiel knows more than he lets on, Crowley is a lap dog, Dean is Vali, Fenris Has Issues, Gen, Hela is queen of Hell, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Has Issues, Other, Parent Loki, Parent-Child Relationship, Protective Sam Winchester, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Sam is nari, i just have lots of feels about this, loki and thor are brothers, my headcanon, no it isn't gabriel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdfeathers6/pseuds/birdfeathers6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam are Loki's kids what more do you want?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Together Again

Sam and Dean entered the motel room exhausted, blood splattered on their face and clothing.

“I’m tellin’ ya man the next freakin’ werewolf I gotta off, I’m just gonna pour liquid silver down its damn throat. I’m tired of them exploding all over me!” swore Dean. Throwing their packs on the bed, Sam only rolled his eyes at his brother as he made his way to the shower. Another round of laundry day was sure to follow soon.

“Hello boys,” a voice behind them said. Without missing a beat Dean turned and shot three times with perfected accuracy, each bullet stopping just shy of their target falling to the ground slowly.

“Now is that anyway to greet me?” The Winchesters realized the tall man before them was not Crowley. In fact from the long black hair and fair skin he could be either angel or demon or something far more deadly. His clothing looked to be of a renaissance fashion but with a futuristic feel. From the regal bearing to his unnatural green eyes Sam and Dean could see this being, whatever it was, was powerful enough to stop the holy bullets in their guns. Sam gave his brother a side eye; Dean turned his head never pointing the gun away from the man. “Fine,” grunted Dean uncocking the gun, Sam sat uneasily on the bed studying the man in the over analyzing way of his trying to piece together what it was they were dealing with here.

“Is playtime over then?” the being said with just a hint of a laugh to his overly smooth voice.

“SON OF A BITCH!” immediately hollered Dean, turning around cocking the gun in one motion. In three strides the he was on the man pointing the gun to his head. It didn’t matter to Dean if the man stood head and shoulders taller than him, he’d dealt with larger and snarkier and right now, he was not in the mood.

“I don’t care if you’re immune to the blessing or can take silver running through your veins but if you don’t tell us RIGHT NOW who the hell you are I will unload every single bullet in this gun into your oversized noggin, smiley.” The man did smile broadly, a big toothy smile and Sam surprisingly was relieved there were no fangs. Suddenly there were was a copy of the man behind Dean; Sam grabbed his sawed-off pointing straight at the back of the copy’s head.

“Touch one hair on his head and I will drop you.” The taller Winchester growled through gritted teeth. The creature continued to smile, leaning down to whisper in Dean’s ear, “I’d thought you would be taller.”

At once the images disappeared, leaving the men stunned and wary. The creature reappeared in front of Dean, pushing the barrel out of the way. Sitting at the only table in the room the man gestured for them to do the same. “Now gentlemen, if you are quite done, I have something rather pressing to discuss with both of you.”

Sam and Dean still pointed their respective weapons at him, it, or whatever this thing was. They looked at each other with a look of both agitation and confusion, but they had no other choice than to play ball. Slowly they placed their weapons on their respective beds, sitting cautiously on the gawdy comforters.

“What exactly do you want with us?” Sam inquired tentatively leaning forward placing his forearms on his knees. Dean fumed beside him crossing his arms over his chest. He glared at the man fixing him with a gaze of utter disdain. The tall, dark man took in the two Winchesters before him, smiling pleasantly.

“I'd never imagined how strong you two would grow. I may not have been proud of my decision at the time but now I see it was the right one.” Dean leveled a puzzled glance at Sam, his brother only shrugged.

“Sam, Dean, I am Loki of Asgard. Your Father.”

 


	2. Where Do We Go From Here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> revelations made about.... well.... themselves. Cas needs a better voicemail

Dean didn't miss a beat. "Are you serious? You show up pull the whole 'Luke I am your father' bit and expect us to believe you? Man, do you even know how stupid that sounds? God! Just when I think our lives can't get anymore strange, some weirdo claiming to be THE Loki turns up claiming to be our father. That-- that right there takes the cake, let me tell ya." Sam rubbed his forehead in frustration at his older brother. Given what they'd been through over the years something like this should hardly faze either of them, but it did. Just what was this man's end game?

"Look, I don't expect you to believe me-"

"Don't worry we don't." Said Dean which earned a chastising glare from Sam.

"But I am running out of options. Truly, I did not expect either of you to remember the time on Asgard, you were both but infants, and the process of bringing you here so long ago proved more strenuous than your young minds could handle. I wouldn't be here if there were any other way."

"I think we, just need a little time to sort all this out." said Sam.

"Yea like the rest of our lives!" shouted Dean.

"DEAN!" exclaimed Sam, "Can I talk to you," eyeing the man who called himself Loki, "Outside?" He placed a hand on Dean's arm leading him to the door.

Outside, Dean ranted and stamped the ground, trying to find new and creative ways to swear. Sam waited out his brother's normal outburst. It had become a commonplace occurrence ever since they'd prevented the Apocalypse for like the fifth time. Honestly, he'd stopped counting after three.

"What are we doing Sammy? Why are we humoring this crazy person? Let's just waste him like all the others and get back to whatever happens to be normal for us." Dean raked his hands through his hair, things were already out of hand with the uncontrollable warg outbreak and putting that down was easier said than done anyhow.

"We don't even know what he wants. You are overreacting, again." Sam said trying to talk some reason.

"Over- overreacting? That man just claimed to be our father Sammy. FATHER! We have a dad, John Winchester, even an adoptive father figure in Bobby, but you can't expect me to believe that some thousands of years old self proclaimed god is our actual dad?! No I refuse to even consider it, it's CRAZY!" Dean threw up his hands walking away.

Sam watched him, knowing he wouldn't be gone long, he yelled after him, "Put a call into Cas maybe he can help us out!" 

Dean waved his hand before shoving it into his leather jacket. Sam sighed, just when you think things can't get anymore insane, they do. He walked back inside the room. Loki, or whatever, was sitting in the same chair reading a small book. Sam cleared his throat, the man looked up trying to look as unassuming as possible. The green of his eyes was somewhat less intense, Sam decided it was from some spell to give him a more human appearance. He also noticed his clothes had changed from the robes and body armor to dark jeans, tall boots, and a green graphic tee with a black leather jacket. His hair had been pulled back into a pony tail. 

"I assumed if I used a more Midgardian outfit it would help lessen the shock." Loki smirked "Where did Vali go?"

"I'm sorry, who?" asked Sam blinking in disbelief at what he had just heard. The scholar in him was already putting things together, but to have a huge chunk of it fall into his lap like that..

"Apologies, I forgot neither of you know those names anymore. Dean is it? Where did Dean go?" The names sounded strange to him, Sam, short for Samuel, and Dean. He supposed those names were fine for Midgard, but how he wished his boys remembered him.

"Dean went for a walk he should be back soon. Just, you know, get some air? Helps him think." Sam nodded staying by the window watching.

************************

Dean walked away from the package store, brown bag in hand, a BIG brown bag. His normal fifth of whiskey wouldn't cut it tonight, and besides he was sure he'd end up sharing with Sam anyway. He fished his phone out of his pocket, thumbing through the contacts he tapped Cas' number. The phone rang twice before going to voicemail.

_Hello Dean, I'm not here leave the message.....Do I say end or... BEEEEEEP._

"Hey Cas, yea, um when you get this we are in Salmon, Idaho staying at the Sacajawea Inn. Something big's kinda fallen into our laps. Bye."

Dean hung up the phone continuing to walk towards the motel. He was still burning at what that guy had just said. It didn't matter that for Dean it was like looking in a mirror, or if Sammy's smile was on that guy's face. A lot of guys smiled like that, but damn it! He didn't understand, not yet, but he was determined to get to the bottom of this, and this bottle if need be.


	3. AP History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> history lesson

Dean opened the door to room and saw Sam leaned up against the wall near the window, nearly asleep on his feet. It occurred to him that neither of them had slept well the past few nights and he wished he could let his brother sleep for even a few hours but with whatever it was in the room with them, he let out a long suffering sigh. Placing the bag down hard on the chest of drawers, he startled Sam fully awake. The man was seated near the small table, had he changed his clothes? And where did he get a book? He crossed to Sam laying a hand on his arm.

"Hey man you ok?"

"Yea, guess I dozed off."

"If you need to rest or anything don't let my presence hinder you. I do not mean either of you any harm." Loki said raising his hands in a show of innocence. Dean only snarled at the gesture

"I got Cas' voicemail. I left a message." Dean looked about as pleased as Sam felt. He really needed a shower.

"Seems like our resident figure head hasn't made any sudden movements. You get cleaned up, I'll keep a eye on Magic Man." Sam rolled his eyes. "Heart? Really Dean?"

Dean feigned offense "What? I'm not allowed to broaden my horizons?" Sam laughed tossing his shirt at his brother. 

As the sound of the shower filled the space, Dean crossed to the bed filling a glass half full. He studied the man in front of him. It was easy to forget he was here, in fact he reminded him a little of Cas with his unnatural quite, but for sure this guy was no angel. He looked at the bottle. Although he had no idea what the creature; he just couldn't bring himself to call him Loki; wanted it did seem rather unsporting to drink in front of him. Hell, he'd shared drinks with Lucifer himself, this guy couldn't be that bad. 

"Want some?" he said holding the bottle out. Loki considered the gesture, almost refusing but he saw this as progress. He needed his sons on his side. Taking the bottle he began to conjure a glass but thought better of it. No point in alarming them even with that simple trick. He rose, lifting the spare glass off the TV stand. Dean finally got a good look at him, he was really tall, around 6'6" and change. Not an overly big guy just lean. The man poured one glass downing it in seconds, then poured a second one, handing the bottle back to Dean before sitting down again. Loki swirled the amber liquid, watching the small whirlpool form and subside.

"I am glad you look out for one another," he said hoping the benign statement would not be received in bad taste. He needed his sons and was running out of options.

"That wins the understatement of the year award." chuckled Dean.

Dean had no idea what to make of the guy. He alternated between staring at him, out the window, or closing his eyes with a smile. Whatever the "pressing matter" happened to be he was sure content to make them wait to hear it. Loki looked at Dean, who took a swig from his glass. Eyeing his own, he inwardly sighed at the unappealing substance, he supposed if one trick he could use, it would not seem out of place as bringing forth a glass from no where. Placing his hand around the vessel the liquid clouded changing from a dull amber to a bright gold. Dean raised his eyebrows slightly, nodding almost in approval. 

"Not water into wine, but whiskey into mead." Dean drained his drink, pouring another. He raised the glass, tipping it towards Loki. He returned the motion in kind.

Sipping the more favorable beverage, he contemplated his not so strange sons. They were everything he'd hoped for and more. Though it had taken far longer than he'd anticipated for them to be revealed he decided the Norns were not with out a sense of irony. Vali, Dean, he reminded himself, was a leader born, a fierce warrior whose noble deeds would be sung about for ages in the history of this world, truly he would have been counted among the favored. Young Nari, Sam, he corrected himself, was a scholar after his own heart, with a love of books and learning. He'd almost become something called a law-yer and from what Loki had gathered seem to be some kind of orator. Though Sam had chosen the way of the warrior after the tragedy with his lover, Loki could hardly blame him, his thirst for knowledge had not waned. In some ways these similarities delighted even more than seeing his image on their still young faces, though he did not envy them their frequent visits to Helheim with side trips to Valhalla.

"Enjoy your spa?" joked Dean when Sam appeared.

"Dude, chill I was in there for like ten minutes. Not exactly a spa." Pullin a shirt over Sam nodded at Loki who had returned to his book. Dean shrugged handing the half full glass to Sam, keeping the bottle to himself. Sam sighed, placing the glass on the night stand he turned towards the strange man.

"So, uh, you said you had something pressing to discuss with us. Like a job? Did someone...or thing tell you about us?"

Loki closed his book, "I'd prefer to tell you both at the same time, I'm not fond of repeating myself." 

"I can hear you both fine in here!" Dean said though it sounded like he was gargling water.

Loki and Sam sighed rubbing their foreheads with the same motion. Sam looked just surprised as Loki at the similar unconscious reaction to Dean being an ass.

Dean stepped out of the bathroom running a towel over his hair, "What I miss-woah..." Both the man and Sam were giving him the same stunned look. "Okay that is just creepy." He looked from one to the other trying to decide who was weirder.

“So, if the “who can out Sam the other” contest is over, let's hear what this job's about.” Dean swiped the drink from the nightstand downing it. He looked around for the bottle deciding he was going to need a LOT more liquor to deal with this.

“Well, it's more of family problem than a “job” as you describe it.” 

“I'm still not buying that crap!” Dean called retrieving the bottle.

“Sir, I don't know who you believe us to be, but our parents were John and Mary Winchester. We were born in Lawrence, Kansas. We may be a lot of things but beings of another world, let alone sons of a god, I don't think so."

Loki leaned forward looking Sam right in the eye, searching,trying to find some way to connect with the Asgardian blood that was so evident in man in front of him.

"I know who you believe yourself to be Samuel, but a father knows his son when he sees him."

Dean gave a sharp laugh, "Oh this is rich, I'm sorry buddy but as much of an ego as I have, it's a little difficult to wrap my head around that idea."

Loki was about to offer some rebuttal but a sharp rapt on the door stopped all conversation. Dean grabbed his .45 from the bed peering behind the blinds, Sam cocked his shotgun. Loki looked alarm at the reaction to such an innocuous thing, but then again neither of them had taped into their latent powers. He supposed he could at least give them one more weapon for their arsenal, provided they survived or prevented the coming disaster. Dean waved Sam down, "It's Cas."

Dean opened the door, "Hello, Dean. I got your message."

"Why didn't you flutter your way in like you always do?"

"Well you and Sam seem to be surprised when I do that and besides humans tend to feel more at ease when someone knocks, that way you can decide for yourself if the person on the other side is worth welcoming, instead of just opening the door themselves."

Dean nodded at the seemingly endless amount of logic that was constantly spilling from the angel's mouth.

Castiel greeted Sam, but as his eyes landed on the third inhabitant in the room, Dean could see his shoulders tense even under the faded brown trench coat.

“Dean, would you mind explaining what Loki, crowned prince of Asgard, is doing here?”

“Cas, you know him?” exclaimed Sam

“He's the thing I called you about.” said Dean

“Ah, I see you have your own Einherjar. Wonderful, then this may be a short mission after all. Castiel, I see you haven't changed much.”

“Your highness.” Cas said with tightness in his voice.

“Woah, woah, woah, hold the phone how do you two know each other and what the hell is an ein--einharhar? Cas you had better start talking." Said Dean still not believing what was happening even if it was right in front of him.

"It's pronounced in-heri-are Dean," explained Sam snarkley.

"I don't care how it's pronounced, I want to know what is going on!"

"Dean I think I can explain," said Cas. "In the beginning God--"

"Yea, yea, Genesis."

"God," continued Castiel unfazed, "creates the world as you know it to be, what the Book doesn't say is that he also made eight other attempts."

Sam and Dean looked at Loki who had posted himself at the door quietly listening, he only inclined his head in Cas' direction.

"These other worlds and Earth happen to appear in Norse mythology are referred to collectively as the Nine Realms. The World Tree, Yggdrasil, appears as the Tree of Knowledge of Good and Evil. The golden apples which are its fruit is the forbidden fruit that Eve ate."

"Cas, I don't mean to rush you man, but this isn't the time for a history lesson."

"Ah, but son, the history is important, you must know where you've been before you can find out where you need to go." quipped Loki.

"Indeed," Castiel said with a sigh. "Now as the Worlds were made and its specific denizens were created, travel between the worlds was permitted. The Tower of Babel? A collective effort by all the peoples to reach God."

"But then they were separated when He made their languages different and the Tower was left uncompleted, right?"

"Yes, and travel was also forbidden."

"But that isn't the end of the story," interrupted Loki. "Most of the other realms residents were trapped here causing much confusion, anger, and dissent. War started because no one could understand anyone else and the giants, elves, and dwarves went into hiding fearing for their lives. Most of the "gods" or "goddesses" delegated by other religions are only the remains of forgotten peoples who were longer lived than the mortals of Midgard.

"Midgard?" asked Dean.

"The original name for this realm." said Cas

"Also travel was forbidden but, my people who are vastly more advanced, created the Bifrost, allowing travel between realms once more, but at great cost to our own world, now it is little more than a glorified island connected to the upper half of the World Tree."

"Guys I don't mean to interrupt but I'd feel a lot better if we could continue this at the Bunker."

"Why? Don't you have your laptop Sam?"

He turned his computer around, "No internet."

 

 


	4. Road to Lebanon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> riding in the car with boys proves......interesting

Loki had no idea what an “Impala” was or why Dean referred to it as his baby but as black metal transport machine roared down the road he decided he quite liked it. According to them the trip to the “Bunker” would be long but he had his books to keep him content. The only thing that unnerved him was the Einherjar sharing the back seat with him. He kept staring at Loki, which quite annoyed him.

“Could you please turn your attention elsewhere, soldier?” Loki asked as politely as he was bound to get.

Dean turned down the exceptionally loud music, for which, Loki was thankful. He could scarcely concentrate on the words.

“What are you reading?” asked Dean. Looking at the ebony haired man in his review mirror only made him question the claim of parentage. Quickly glancing at his own reflection he could hardly see a resemblance. He shook off the mental disagreement focusing on the road.

“They seem to be a retelling of your lives, by the skald Carver Edlund. Quite the read if I do say so myself, especially considering them to be a true account.” Loki smiled deviously at Dean and Sam. “Seems my boys have been busy,” he said under his breath. This earned a glare from Cas which normally sent people running for the hills. Loki only ignored him.

“I swear one day I'm finding a full set and setting it on fire.” Dean said exasperated.

“I've been keeping track of them. Apparently the first few are rare to find new and fetch high prices on Ebay.” remarked Sam.

“Son of a bitch, if I ever see Chuck again I'm giving him an earful.”

“Sir--,” started Sam.

“Call me Loki,” the pale man said with out looking up from the pages.

Sam cleared his throat looking at Dean, whose own gaze was less than friendly. “Okay then, Loki, you never did explain how you know Cas.”

The angel shook his head slowly at Loki, who chuckled. “You forfeited any right when you first spoke to them.” Cas sighed looking out the window.

“Castiel is what we refer to on Asgard as an Einherjar, or the honored dead. Soldiers who have fallen in battle and taken to Valhalla to train and await the call of Odin at the time of Ragnarok.”

“Wait, Cas, you were human once?” asked Sam.

Castiel continued to stare out the window watching the unchanging scenery.

“Truly, according to legend, he isn't allowed to speak to the living lest he forfeit his place at the time of the Final Battle.”

“I have made my peace with such a loss.” Said Cas quietly.

“To be fair, it was almost 4,ooo years ago when he last breathed air as you and I do.” said Loki almost sympathetically.

Castiel turned his attention to them, “As I died the Lord spoke to me calling me to be one of his favored, since I had died with honor and understood the sacrifice of war. I agreed and became an Angel of the Lord.” He pierced Loki with another death stare daring him to contradict.

“So what's this Ragnarok thing? Sounds like a death metal band to me.” asked Dean laughing at his own joke.

Sam was the one to answer him. “Well as we have found out multiple times, each culture has their own view of how the world will end. While smaller details vary the larger ones remain extremely similar. While we call it simply the Apocalypse, the Vikings called it Ragnarok meaning Twilight of the Gods.”

Loki was impressed but he should have known his youngest would have been the brains between the two of them. 

The over sixteen hour road trip was neither uncomfortable nor was it overly pleasant. Loki had been more than forth coming with information, satisfying Sam's curiosity. Sometimes Loki would lapse, calling them by the names he once knew. It still smarted slightly, for them to look at him so strange. Castiel always with a pointed glare. He resigned himself to relative silence, reading his books, or answering random questions from Sam. He hoped where ever this place was, it would have the information they needed. 

The large structure loomed ahead of them, rather imposing but appeared nondescript. At first glance Loki thought it abandoned,with broken windows and a near sunken in roof, almost embarrassed at the state of what his sons would call a home, but on closer inspection he saw the effects of a self contained glamour! The actual building was polished white with massive doors and wide clean windows. Always full of surprises these mortals, he wondered what long dead sorcerer conjured such a unique trick. 

Sam and Dean grabbed their packs from the trunk, walking towards the building, Cas and Loki fell into step beside. "So what do you think?" said Sam. "Not as grand as the palaces where you come from I bet." 

Loki thought it over, glancing again at the building. "I think it rather large for just the two of you, but no less than you deserve, Samuel."

"If you think the outside's so great just wait till you see inside." said Dean opening the door.

 


	5. Getting Back to Our Roots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam find the truth, but it isn't exactly as they hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so late. Starting a new job is hard work hopefuly as it becomes steadier i can post more often. Until hope you guys like the update. Feels pretty filler-esque to me though.

The Bunker of The Men of Letters, did indeed impress The God of Mischief. Mostly the extensive library with vast volumes on various topics. Perusing the aisles, gently running his fingers over the spines of the ancient tomes, Loki wondered if Dean and Sam realized the giants in whose shadows they now resided. At first, the initial effect the large domicile had broken over him like an incoming fog. It seemed as if the building itself were testing him, feeling him out to see if he intended harm. Loki had attempted to appear harmless though in his heart he knew it was not so. Interestingly enough the magic had not rent him in two. He supposed, as Sam and Dean had explained, it was because he was not true evil, though all evidence to the contrary. No devil was he in the eyes of these mortals. Never before had he felt so humbled.

“It's probably because the predecessors of the bunker saw that all men have their own demons and it is our choice to let them rule us or if we will bring them to heel.” Sam had elaborated. Loki mused over this revelation, remembering how Sam had indeed been addicted to demon blood and even Dean, on one occasion of his many brushes with death, had in fact become a demon of this realm. Even so, while he was their guest it would behoove him to reign in his mischievous streak. Long years of life had after all taught him at least that much tact.

“I do not think it is wise to bring him here.” Said Cas when they were by themselves after leaving Loki in the library. He had been on edge ever since he recognized the Aseir in the motel room. Castiel was not about to leave the brothers alone with such a being, considering his track record of misdeeds.

“I don’t trust him”, Castiel commented.

“Yes Cas you’ve mentioned that,” Said Dean with slight irritation in his voice.

“Honestly, I don’t see why both of you are so against helping him.” Sam said off handedly. Both Castiel and Dean stared at the younger Winchester in disbelief.

“All I am saying is that this is a rare opportunity for us to learn about a whole other world. Dean, come on man, the guy’s a goldmine of information. I can’t just let this slip by me.” Dean eyed his brother suspiciously.

“No Sam. He is not called the god of lies for nothing. Anything he could tell you would probably be false anyway.” Cas said flatly.

“So he is a glorified lawyer. You forget I almost became one myself, I’m trained to read people.” Sam exclaimed confidently.

“He is thousands of years old, far more practiced than you, I am not too happy to admit.” Cas countered.

“You forget we hold the ace.” Sam said quietly “He thinks we are his forgotten sons.” Sam smiled deviously. “Any interest I show in Asgard or him could be seen as an attempt at reconnecting. We have a whole section on Norse mythology he’d probably love to see.” Sam’s excitement was palpable. Dean clenched his jaw. He’d indulge his brother’s incessant love of knowledge for a time. Long enough to figure out what the self-titled god wanted. He had as of yet told them nothing.

“I am uncomfortable with this. If he were to see through your ruse it could be trouble. He is far more powerful than anything you have faced previously, being one of my Father’s first creations.”

They both looked at Dean who was still contemplating just throwing the guy out the door. He had come asking for their help they could, by right, refuse, but if what Cas said was true then they were dead either way. Dean let out a sigh, squeezing the bridge of his nose, “Fine let’s see what he has to say.”

Sam’s smile widen, while Cas’ frown only deepened.

Entering the library, they found Loki at a table with the ever present book in his hand. Dean swore under his breath cursing the books.

“I could just tell you how it ends, if you want.” He offered placing four glasses and the bottle of whisky on the table.

“I highly doubt you would be as forth coming or as honest as the script.” He said never taking his eyes from the pages.

Sam eyed Dean warily placing a hand on his brother’s chest, keeping him from jumping the man where he sat. Loki slid a glance at Dean holding his leaf green glare with his own piercing emerald. Electricity almost sizzled over the short distance. Loki smiled, chuckling lightly, Dean definitely took after Thor with respect to his hot headedness, but he could see the calculated movements, much like his own. Dean would strike with purpose and power, not some bullheaded, feral attack. He leaned back in the chair, tilting his head as if getting a better look at his son.

“Um, Loki, we were wondering if you could tell us exactly what sort of family problem, as you called it, you needed our help with.” said Sam attempting to diffuse the situation seating himself next to the god. This was already falling apart at the seams, better to go ahead and cut to the chase and try to learn as they went.

Loki turned towards Sam giving him a quizzical look. Sighing he began, “Fenrir, the wolf, has escaped his bonds.”

“No, you cannot expect them to…” Cas began to protest, but the look on Loki’s face silenced any further disagreement from the angel. Castiel was surprised to find the familiar look of annoyance on Loki’s face normally reserved for Dean.

Loki continued, “All of Asgard is in an uproar but as usual they would see fit to feast and wench themselves before going to do battle.”

“Sound like my kind of people!” smiled Dean pouring a round of drinks. Sam and Loki pegged him with the same look of exasperation again. Dean only smiled downing his drink.

“Though it is their custom I see no advantage and therefore have decided to deal with the threat on my own. But as I have experienced first- hand he will not be subdued so easily.” He lifted the t-shirt revealing three gaping gashes, healing but still sickening. Each about seven inches long, but shallow. A sickly green glow covered them slowly stitching the skin back together. Dean covered his mouth, suppressing a gag. Sam stared wide eyed at the injuries wonder what sort of strength it took to sustain such as these and live. On instinct Castiel stepped forward to heal the wounds but thought better of it.

“Are-- are you okay?” was all Sam could ask. Dean was still trying to not lose his lunch all over the floor. He could tear a vampire's head off, stab a demon through the chest, hell, he'd even killed angels but looking at cuts or holding organs nearly made him heave, he'd never understand it.

“So let me get this straight, you knew about this wolf escaping and that it was like really freaking strong and you went after it by yourself?” asked Dean.

“That more or less sums it up.” mused Loki

“Why not wait for all your buddies and go after it together?”

“My “buddies” as you put it, Dean, would only have killed the beast and gotten a lot of them killed. I tried to once again bind him.”

“Why would you do something like that?” asked Sam.

Loki sighed, “Fenrir is also my son, your half-brother.”

“I'm still not buying the whole family thing,” quipped Dean.

“Dean!” hissed Sam. Dean shrugged his shoulders.

“Why would you care if the beast is loose anyway,” said Castiel. “It is prophesied to escape and eradicate your kind.” Loki stood up swiftly, before anyone could blink, he had Cas by the coat pinned to a wall.

“I grow tired of your incessant blathering, I have sacrificed more than any of those fools. And if you haven't been paying attention I am trying to keep anyone else from being hurt. I may have done my share of misdeeds, but not one time, ONE TIME, have I EVER been wanted to see any one suffer as this realm so surely will. Your creator has laid one lamb on the alter but why must all five of mine live in constant state of limbo? Answer me that angel. Why must I give up so much?”

Castiel reached out a tentative hand towards Loki's cheek. His features etched with pain and suffering only a father could have and Castiel remembered the look on Jimmy's face when he gave up his life for his daughter. Loki dropped Cas, backing away from him. He brought a hand to his cheek and realized they were wet. He finally felt the hot tears in his eyes.

Sam had slipped quietly towards the mythology section, grabbing the book he knew would give them some clue as to what Loki was saying.

“I understand if you need time to make your decision, but if I may, be swift. I am running out of time; I'll either leave this place with or without you.” He walked out of the library.

“Wow,” Dean exclaimed. They sat for a long time in silence contemplating what had happened. You could have heard a pin drop in the room. The only sound was from Sam turning pages.

“I think I may have it.” said Sam.

“What you find out Sammy?”

“Ok well according the Prose Edda, it describes Fenrir as a giant wolf being bound three times, breaking the first two but ultimately subdued by the third. It was considered the strongest material having been forged by the dwarves.”

“Great now we have dwarves, add in elves and we got middle-earth!”

Sam sighed, “Apparently this length of, closest thing in english is ribbon, was held in place deep in the earth until Ragnarok, when the wolf finally escapes.”

“And when is that exactly? We haven't heard of any demon Vikings or anything?” stated Dean

“ 'And Skoll, the son of Fenrir swallowed the sun and his other son [Hati Hróðvitnisson](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hati_Hr%C3%B3%C3%B0vitnisson) has swallowed the [moon](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/M%C3%A1ni), the stars will disappear from the sky. The earth will shake violently, trees will be uprooted, mountains will fall, and all binds will snap – Fenrisúlfr will be free. Fenrisúlfr will go forth with his mouth opened wide, his upper jaw touching the sky and his lower jaw the earth, and flames will burn from his eyes and nostrils.'”

 

“ 'I watched as he opened the sixth seal. There was a great earthquake. The sun turned black like sackcloth made of goat hair, the whole moon turned blood red,and the stars in the sky fell to earth, as figs drop from a fig tree when shaken by a strong wind. The heavens receded like a scroll being rolled up,and every mountain and island was removed from its place.' ” quoted Castiel.

“Well isn't that just peachy!” scowled Dean. “The one time prophecies start to line up and it's the end of the world, AGAIN.”

“And, get this, Fenrir is supposed to devour Odin, and then he is killed by his son with a kick of a boot to it's jaw.”

“That's it? We gotta find some magic slipper and go kick this thing in mouth, sounds simple.”

“But is anything ever that simple Dean?” queried Cas. Dean sighed, no, he thought.

“WOAH!” said Sam suddenly.

“What? What's wrong?” said Dean grabbing the book. Sam was still the picture of shock as Dean turned the book around.

“Son of a bitch...” he said silently.

“I think we need to rethink this whole thing.” whispered Sam

“I didn't think it was possible,” said Cas in a hushed tone. Castiel lifted the book staring at the image in front of him. A man and a women were pictured with two small boys. The man could only be Loki, and the two children were the exact picture of Sam and Dean as toddlers.

 


	6. To Those We Leave Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> feels, feels, more feels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> such an emotional time for me. Being sick, new job, found out what ails the hubby. so here is an emotional chapter

Loki walked back into the room clutching a piece of paper in one hand, an apple in the other.

“Dean, who is Ben?” He looked up seeing the stunned look on all their faces. “What's the matter?”

 

“What form of trickery is this, oh Silvertongue?!” accused Castiel grabbing the book almost shoving it in Loki's face. The Mischief God barely registered the gesture, staring all manner of hatred and death at Castiel for using one of the many unkind nicknames bestowed upon him. If he looked at the book he'd probably set it alight. Taking a deep breath he glanced at the page before him, disdain turning to utter shock as he dropped both the page and fruit, grabbing the book. He began to visibly shake, “How?” was all he could say.

 

“We found it in a book on Norse Mythology here in the Bunker, we were looking up information on Fenrir.” said Sam quietly.

 

Loki moved to sit at the table, placing both hands to his forehead, still visibly distraught. Dean and Sam looked to Cas who shook his head, as if saying not to trust him. It was a sound warning considering he could have possibly conjured it expecting them to find it. There was one way to know. Castiel moved to sit in front of Loki.

 

“What are you doing?” asked Loki

 

“We are going to do this our way,” said Cas. “While you say whatever it is you are about to, look at me, the moment you speak falsely,” Dean slid a hand gun to him, “I will shoot you.”

 

Loki chuckled lightly, “You can't be serious.” Cas's face remained stoic.

 

“It may not kill you but it will wound you, so think carefully before you speak Aesir.”

 

Loki sighed deeply, thinking about all he wanted to say, how much he could say, he was sure he was in plenty of hot water on Asgard, but that didn't unnerve nearly as much as seeing his children suffer and die. So much to say and so little time, he settled on starting from the beginning. Looking at the portrait once more he turned his gaze meeting Cas's.

 

“Of all the Aesir, Sigyn loved me for me. As much calamity as I caused, I also assisted many. She saw the good in me; wanting nothing more than to remain at my side always.” He smiled at the memory of her coming to the forefront of his mind, it'd been so long since he'd talked of her. “Most people thought her daft when she professed to care for me. We were happy. I finally acquired the courage after several hundred years and proposed. It was a small wedding.”

 

“Several HUNDRED?” exclaimed Dean. “And I thought guys on this planet had commitment issues.”

 

Loki glanced to the side at Dean. “The picture does not do her justice, she was stunning, radiant, a true goddess if ever there was one.” Loki looked back to Cas who appeared annoyed.

 

“Anyway we lived together in the palace in my suite. She grew accustomed to the lifestyle and wanted for nothing. One day she came to me, pale as a ghost, I'd thought someone had harmed her. I was seething, so mad my vision blurred. Behind her the palace doctor came in trying to catch his breath. Poor man,” Loki chuckled lightly, “bore the full brunt of my wrath. I didn't harm him, merely yelled obscenities and idle threats. Sigyn removed my hand from his coat and placed it on her stomach, that was the day we found she was pregnant with you, Vali.”

 

Dean winced at the name but was intently listening, waiting.

 

“It was so strange, we had been told she would never bear any children, but here you were our little miracle. You were not very old when Nari followed. I was so proud. I had two strong Asgardian sons to carry on my name into the future. But as always happiness no matter how strong never lasts.”

 

Dean and Sam exchanged glances. They knew all too well about stolen joy and love. They could hear the crack in Loki's voice as he tried to keep his composure for their sake.

 

“Frigga, the All-Mother, my adoptive mother, was a Seer. She foretold prophesy from the Norns, from whom she sought all her knowledge. She went to Odin and told him one day brother would kill brother and they were to bind me for my transgressions.” Loki felt as if he would be sick, his next sentence caught in his throat threatening to choke the life out of him.

 

“According to this,” said Sam tapping the book, “ Vali was turned in a wolf and killed Nari, then the Aseir killed Vali and bound you to three stones using his intestines, which turned to iron.”

 

Loki nodded never breaking his eyes from Castiel but he could feel the tears sting anyway. Dean looked like he was going to hurl at any moment.

 

“They would have used you to punish me.” he said quietly.

 

“I told your mother what had been said. To this day I can still see the look of horror on her face, hear her scream in protest. It was too much for her to bear. She loved us all as best as she could but her heart broke anyway and some years later she took her life.” That was all it took, the otherwise powerful god was reduced to tears at the memory of his beloved. He sank his head to the table not caring if Castiel shot him or not. Sam reached out a hand placing it on Loki's arm, Dean also couldn't stand to see anyone cry like this, he laid a reassuring arm around Loki's shoulders. Though they didn't quite understand how they were family, yet; a picture was not sound proof of anything, this pain was real and no matter what Loki had done he didn't deserve this.

 

“My love, I couldn't save her,” he said in heaving breaths. He raised his head looking from Dean to Sam, “I'm so sorry.” He hadn't wept like this in centuries, he hoped Heimdall would show him some mercy and turn his gaze away, but he doubted it. He had never admitted his faults so openly and they seemed to be pouring out of him as liquid through a sieve. Swallowing hard he returned his gaze to Castiel who had since lowered the weapon, but Loki was determined to honor the agreement. His eyes were red, giving his emerald gaze a more sinister look than usual.

 

“I was adamant to not give in to Odin's self fulfilling prophesies anymore and after Sigyn's funeral I stole the two of you away and brought you to Midgard. I hated myself for what I was doing but I wanted to save you from a horrible fate, brothers shouldn't be made or deceived to kill each other. By Asgard standards you were both still infants, you would have been around six or seven in Midgard years. You were both still innocent unaware of the horror that awaited you, but I was not swayed. You both deserved a chance to live and if this was the way, then so be it. This realm was young yet and it's life force ebbed and flowed teeming with the souls of those not yet made. I remember bringing you to birth place of your people knowing that when I walked away I would not see you again, if ever, for a long time. Neither of you were afraid and it made me so proud even as I wept. I laid you both in the water and watched as you were pulled away. I was a broken and angry man for many centuries, but I had hope that one day your souls would find rest in this world.”

 

As the story ended, Sam found himself with tears, Dean was coughing into his hand trying to feign his own bravado.

 

“So, what makes you think their souls are ours?” asked Dean.

 

“The Hall of Souls, you took them there?” asked Castiel. Loki nodded.

 

“The what now?” asked Dean

 

“The Hall of Souls, or the Guf, is, in Jewish mysticism, said to be the place where all the souls in the world are held and that the Messiah will return when it is empty, according to the Talmud.” said Sam. “Also in other religions it is said souls that are reborn or reincarnated sometimes hold onto what they looked like in a former life. So if you see someone you've never met but you recognize them it could be you seeing someone you knew from a previous life.”

 

“Déjà vu.” said Dean

 

“Exactly, so if,” said Sam holding up the photo, “this was us and its a pretty remarkable look alike, then it means a few things, and it's not anything good.” Dean clinched his jaw waiting for the other shoe to drop.

 

“The imprint of their image held and passed it on to you,” said Loki flatly

 

Sam nodded, “Also it could be a reason why Lucifer and Michael chose us as vessels.”

 

“Your latent abilities and strength drew them, the value of your souls, a higher quality than other human souls,” said Cas gruffly.

 

“And it could be the reason, Dean, you and I haven't aged more than we have.”

 

At that Loki, looked up. “Is that true?”

 

“Well it's just speculation, but according to Cas, if any one else were to go through what we have, they'd be dead of old age by now.” exclaimed Dean “But what I don't get is that if you were supposed to bound using....guts, how are you here?”

 

“Well I was, for several hundred years. When I returned the scorn of my brethren descended upon me and they slayed two wolves and bound me anyway. I was way past regret and anger so I never struggled, merely bided my time.” Loki said with a smile.

 

“That's why some accounts describe the brothers as wolves.” said Sam. Loki nodded again

 

Silence fell over the room. The brothers were processing all the information, Loki looked on the verge of collapse, Castiel still eyed the Mischief Maker with suspicion.

 

“Well, I've learned some new things but if anyone doesn't mind I'mma grab about 4 hours and revisit this.” said Dean. “Sam?”

 

“Uh, I'll be along.” he said. Dean nodded leaving the library. “If you need sleep or anything...”

Sam addressed Loki.

 

Loki smiled, nodding. As Sam left, Castiel turned to the Aseir.

 

“You are certain of who they are then?” he asked warily.

 

“As certain as I know my own name, Castiel.” Loki said staring after Sam.

 


	7. Sister Act 1 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sister comes calling  
> sorry for taking too long it's been rough

Several hours later....

“Maybe we should see if Crowley knows anything about this wolf. I mean it can’t hurt.” Sam suggested.  
“Have you finally lost it?” hissed Dean. “There is no way I am putting these two in the same room as him.” motioning to Castiel and Loki who were still eyeing each other warily in the library. It wasn’t often Cas got all angel-soldier on them but it was always a fierce sight and with what they had just learned the stress in the room had doubled.

“We don’t have to be there long but any lead is a good lead and from what Loki has said he could still potentially be in the Kjolen Mountains.”

Dean was watching this spiral out of control. They were dealing with some heavy stuff. He and Sam, the sons of a god, of all the things to be; he put his head in his hands trying, desperately to think of another way around not having to summon the demon. As usual though Sammy was being practical and a good hunter following any lead he could. Just once he wished for an easy fix to things, like the good old days of rock salt and iron, not all this magic and souls bit.

“Fine,” he said.

Striding into the room, Dean rubbed his hands together and looked at Cas. “We need to make a call.”

The group made their way to the dungeon. Loki recognized the different circles of holding and banishing sigils though not quite sure he was comfortable being around them. The magic grew heavier the deeper they went.

“Why do you have a dungeon again?” Loki asked inspecting the various restraints on the walls.

“Came with the place, pretty useful.” said Dean procuring a chair. He set it in the on the opposite side of a desk. Sam was placing various objects on the desk, some candles, a bowl, a bag of ingredients, and chalk. Loki wondered at this, fascinated at what type of magic his youngest could perform. Castiel stood to one side of the room behind the chair, while Dean loaded his shotgun.

“Go ahead Sammy.”

Sam nodded, drawing the sigil on the table lighting the candles in order. Placing the bowl in the middle of the mark, he dumped the ingredients in at once lighting them on fire. The resulting bright light and sparks caused Loki to step back a pace while Sam remained unfazed.

“Hello moose.” said a voice. A man with short dark hair and a well-trimmed beard in a suit stood before them. Dean cocked the shotgun pointing it at the man.

“You know the deal,” said Dean.

“So nice to see you too, Dean.” said the man taking the seat. Castiel came up putting cuffs on the man’s wrists.

“Is this really necessary, every time, I thought we were past all the BDSM, Castiel.” the man jested at the angel. Cas’s face never changed from his usual scowl.

“Who is this man and how did you summon him?” asked Loki stepping further into the light.

“I can explain that later, for now, this is Crowley, Crowley this is…” said Sam

“Well, well, well, daddy's finally come calling, what’s it been, four, five hundred years?” crooned Crowley staring at Loki intently. Loki stared at the man closely, he didn’t recognize him.

“Should I know you?” Loki asked cautiously, the number of people who knew who he was staggeringly more than he had originally anticipated. He moved slowly around the desk eyeing  
the man called Crowley.

“Not in this state, this is just how the Three Amigos know me.” Crowley said nodding in the trio’s direction. “But you are very close with my handler, and considering the state of things I'm very surprised you didn't summon her. A bit peaky, your grace?”

Loki did appear, to the trio, to be paler than usual almost translucent. Eyes sunken, less verdant than normal, bags beginning to appear. Sam worried but Dean continued unabashed.

“Since when does the King of Hell need a handler?” mocked Dean.

Suddenly a lilting laugh echoed through the chamber. All except Loki, who kept his intense stare directed at Crowley, looked for the source of the sound.

“What’s wrong, prince? Something got you spooked?” Crowley laughed from his seemingly subdued position.

They all turned giving Loki pointed stares, Sam backed away slightly.

“There are only two women in all the Nine Realms who could ever inspire fear in me, your mother,” he said nodding at Sam and Dean, “and her.”

“Am I really that bad?”

From the shadow they heard the steady staccato of sharp heels on stone. The creature stepped into the light. In the briefest of terms she was a study in contradictions, half her head was shaved the other half was the pure platinum, half her face wore a sprawling tattoo that looked to be covering various scars, the other quintessential supermodel. One eye, where normally white stood was polished ebony, the iris blood red, her other eye green as polished emerald set in a face pale as ivory complete with scarlet lipstick. It was both horrifying and beautiful. Her clothes mimicked her features, her jacket full sleeved down to a gloved hand, the other side the sleeve was ripped off baring a well toned arm, long fingers tipped with polished black nails. The shirt she wore had MEGADEATH scrawled across it, in black glitter. She moved behind Crowley trailing the well manicured hand over his shoulder. Sliding the chair back with ease, she draped herself over Crowley's lap running her gloved hand over his head. 

“Hello Dad.”

The oxygen in the room seemed to almost evacuate at the very presence of the strange woman seated on Crowley's lap as if he were a throne. Her smile was even more disturbing; a cross between fangs and regular teeth. She eyed each man in turn landing lastly on Loki.

"Crowley, dear," she said, never breaking her stare,"this seems to be a family matter, do go make yourself useful elsewhere." 

With a flick of her finger the demon vanished out of the holding cell.


	8. Hela Comes to Lebanon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's a Hela day boys! (haha puns)

The boys scraped their chairs against the cement floor, the sudden display of power and following laugh set their nerves on edge.   
“How--,” started Sam only to be silenced by a look from her emerald eye. Dean, all fury and bravado never took his eyes off the, well, whatever it was.  
“Oh don't be so dramatic,” she crooned, “he isn't gone far, and if you need him I'll bring him back now sit, we have important matters to discuss, but first things first.” She rose, sauntering lazily over to Loki, pausing just out of arms reach. “You'll need this if you intend to go through with this mad scheme.” Waving a hand a satchel appeared, handing it over she returned to her seat.  
Loki opened it, not scarcely believing what he saw. He placed several golden apples on the table, a corked bottle of yellow liquid, and two menacing looking short swords. He shot her a sideways glance as he then pulled out a ribbon, a length of rope and a black, linked chain.   
“I believe I am with Sam on this one, how?” he asked clearly still in a state of disbelief.  
“I wasn't asking about the bag.” Sam remarked.  
“So introductions are in order, Father, who are these two stunning gentlemen in whose company I find you?” She smiled though neither Winchester could decide if it was friendly or not.  
“If I may, your grace,” Castiel said suddenly.  
“No you may not!” the woman shouted and threw Castiel to the floor with nothing but a wave. “This is hardly a place for Einherjar to speak out of turn.”  
“That was uncalled for,” roared Dean as he went to help Cas up, but Cas stopped him standing on his own.  
“Guys, this charming,” Loki said the word through slightly gritted teeth, “woman is my daughter, Hela, Queen of the Underworld.” Hela nodded politely in their direction.  
“You need to eat,” she stated flatly to Loki.  
“Explain yourself first,” growled Dean, still unhappy with recent events.  
Hela sighed, she could see this was going nowhere. Why ever in the Nine Realms she thought this would be a good idea was beyond her, but she was bound to serve.  
“I may not seem like it, but I'm here to assist with the recapture of my wayward brother. The events set in motion by his release should not be for thousands of years still. He is not at full strength and any other gods he pisses off could kill him. Worry not about Jörmungandr, I have already spoken with him and he has no intention of joining Fenrir's tirade. Also, our father, though powerful has been away from Asgard a bit longer than he ought, and he is losing strength and magic.” She addressed Loki directly, “Though you may fancy yourself the Trickster God, your actions have not gone unnoticed, you cannot hide from Heimdall's sight always. To answer both questions, wards and seals such as these hold no power over me since I've existed before their creation. The simplest answer to your question, father, is Idunn.”  
Loki nodded, “She sent for you then?”   
“Yes, the order of things is out of balance and thus I am able to walk the mortal plane again.”  
Sam was intrigued. All the legends and myths he'd studied over the years were playing out in front of him. These nearly immortal beings discussed things so far beyond comprehension casually, it made his head spin. He pulled the chair back to the table, sitting, he leaned forward finally addressing Hela.  
“So those apples are really the golden apples of the World Tree?” he asked. His curiosity getting the better of him. Hela smiled again, this time he didn't find it threatening.  
“Why yes indeed.”  
“And the bottle, is that real Ambrosia?” his excitement mounting.  
“Well someone's done his homework!” Hela exclaimed. “Truly, father, who are they besides the poor souls you intend to use in your schemes.”  
Loki was mid bite into one of the apples when all eyes were on him. He continued his eating contemplating how disarm Dean from attempting to kill everyone in the room and sate Sam's thirst for knowledge.  
Swallowing, he said, “My dear, these are your half-brothers, Vali and Nari or Dean and Sam Winchester.”  
“Dean Winchester.... Winchester,” Hela said quietly, thinking. Her eyes darting around as if searching for some clue. Realization dawned on her, pegging them both with a genuinely horrified look. Crossing around the table she approached Dean who was starting to get more on edge by the second. Castiel could do nothing as he watched the very epitome of death and destruction approach his friend. Sam was up and ready to fight but she made no move to harm Dean. Face to face with Hela, Dean could feel her searching his soul, reading him like a children's book. He felt his right arm turn over on its own as her palm turned upwards revealing the left behind imprint of the Mark of Cain. She reached out almost instinctively but stopped herself inches from his shoulder, pulling her hand back to her chest.  
“I'm – I'm so sorry,” she whispered quietly. She turned to Castiel acknowledging his existence. “I've seen what he means to this world, it is good you are here.” Turning to Sam she said, “I knew you both as young boys on Asgard before, well, before everything. It is good your souls survived the process, I only regret I did not recognize you when you were in my realm.”  
She leaned against the table, crossing her arms over her stomach. Silence filled the space. A sudden pop made them all jump. Hela shot an indignant look at her father.  
“Oh were we having a moment? My apologies,” he said only half joking. Hela furrowed her brow and a crack ran up the side of the bottle.  
“Mm, careful love. As you said I'm needed.” Loki downed the bottle in one go.  
“Yes, how fortunate for you.” She rolled her eyes. Sitting down she eyed the brothers, wondering if the next move was truly fair, but she knew the rules and someone in this strange family had to play by them. She found it truly fitting that it was her.   
“What do we do now?” said Dean.  
“You fight.” stated Hela plainly. Dean gave her a mildly annoyed look. “Listen I'm not saying it will be easy and your are out gunned, out numbered, and way out--”  
“Woah there 'out numbered'? It's four against one how is that-”  
“You think this is a game? From where do you think those pathetic pieces of trash you call werewolves come and that regular silver can't hurt them? These restraints” she exclaimed picking up the ribbon, “were woven and forged by the masters of their craft to cut them would take an immense amount of skill and tact. With only your human weapons you will die in seconds.”  
Silence fell once more, even Loki didn't offer up a witty remark.  
“But fret not for I bring you weapons that far exceed those.” Placing the palms of her hands together she concentrated, light emanated from her and suddenly there were two massive ancient looking weapons laying before each brother.  
Loki looked down, a hiss escaped his lips, seizing his daughter by the shoulders, he ignored the pain shooting in his right arm. “How come you by these weapons, Hela?!” He shouted at her nearly shaking her. She struggled under his grasp, while the love she bore her father was sparse, she had no desire to see his hand rot off. Calling upon all her strength, she shoved him away, falling to the floor in the process. Sam went to help her up but Castiel stopped him.  
“Don't touch her! It may only wound the Prince, but she could incapacitate you or kill you.”  
Heat flooded her face but her eyes turned completely black and a firey haze seemed to engulf her. As she stood she bore down on Loki like a wave.  
“How dare you touch me! How dare you attempt to reprimand the only one in all the Realms willing to help you. You know the laws and yet you excel in breaking them at every turn. Lay an unkind hand on me again, father, and no healing waters, no potion of Eir, or sacred apples will keep you alive.”  
Kneeling before him she waved her ungloved hand over his wound, the flesh mended itself.   
“Now if anymore unpleasantness can be avoided I will make my statement and depart, my time is quite limited. These weapons were given to me, willingly by their owners. As I said you cannot evade Heimdall forever.” She addressed Sam and Dean, “Once you pick them up they will bind themselves to you till your task is done. Do not take lightly their power as it is meant for gods to wield and not mortal kind. Loki, you will need to mend the bindings to trap Fenrir. You cannot kill him. This is your mission.”  
She looked at the brothers giving a tired smile. How she wished a different path, or to know the outcome woven for them but twas not her's to know.  
“Take care, and may the grace of the Norns go with you.” Hela vanished with a flash.  
“I guess family dysfunction happens for gods too.” quipped Dean  
“You have no idea,” laughed Loki looking at his healed hand.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this comment. Work in progress along with other stories. I have an ADHD muse. Hopefully I can make this work. I'd appreciate any positive (negative) feedback TIA!!


End file.
